


Ducklings

by DollEyedExistence



Series: Family Bonds [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Children, Fluff, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a problem. A problem in which his and Tony's daughter and Clint and Bruce's son continuously follow him around as if her were a mother duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducklings

To say that Tony regret the day that both Marina and Brighton began moving two different ways at once was an understatement. While Marina was a year older than Brighton and was toddling around, Brighton had just learned to crawl. Where Clint and Bruce were overjoyed for their son, Tony was flat out annoyed. Usually he never would be, but it had seemed that one and half year old Marina, his and Steve’s own child, had taught the nine month old, who belonged to Clint and Bruce, how to follow him. Now he couldn’t seem to get them to leave him alone.

It seemed that everywhere he went; the two of them seemed to be right behind it. It didn’t matter if it was his lab, the kitchen, or even the bathroom; they would follow him around at all times. He didn’t exactly understand why Marina had begun to follow him around or even why she had taught Brighton, all he knew is that it was getting a bit ridiculous.

And it didn’t exactly help that Steve as well as Clint did nothing to help. Bruce did try and help when he could even though he usually spent his afternoons in the lab like Tony. They’d both set up a place for the kids to play and stay safe as to not get into anything and harm themselves whenever they decided to follow Tony down. So, while he led the kids upstairs to grab a box of their toys, he had Bruce set a blanket on the ground and set up a sort of play pen for the two of them to play in.

Clint and Steve on the other hand were completely different stories. They did nothing but laugh every time they say Marina and Brighton following him and Clint would make a joke about how Tony looked like a mother duck that was being followed around by ducklings. He would just roll his eyes, shooting curse words at him under his breath.

“I think it’s cute,” Steve said after a few weeks of them following him around. Tony scoffed and gave him an incredulous look.

“How about you have them follow you around then?” Steve just smile and shook his head.

“I think I’ll leave that up to you.” Steve just laughed as Tony shot a faux-glare his way before the brunette pulled him into a chaste kiss. Tony couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he felt his leg being tugged on.

He looked down to see two pairs of eyes looking at him, one a color that matched his own and the second a color that matched Clint’s. Shit. Weren’t they supposed to be in bed? He looked at the digital clock that was handing on the wall of the bedroom that he shared with Steve, 10:30 blinking in green. Was he not even allowed to go to his own bedroom and sleep without them waking up and following him? And he never understood why Brighton bothered him instead of driving his own mother crazy.

He groaned, grabbing his pillow as he fell back against the bed, placing it over his face. Steve laughed, nudging his husband. “You really are like a mother duck.”

He groaned again at the comment and as he felt the bed shift as Steve moved to get up to place Marina in the bed with them before picking up Brighton to take him to Clint and Bruce. “Shut up, Steve.” He couldn't help but smile as he heard Steve’s faint laughter as well as fell Marina curl up next to him.

He’d never reveal that their little game was actually growing on him and that he actually thought it was a bit endearing and cute that they followed him around as if they were no more than baby ducklings and he was the wise mother duck. In all honesty, it kind of made him proud in a way.


End file.
